Office Rules
by MitziMartyn
Summary: Grell wants something and he wants it now. William is not amused.


**1. I am very sorry for all grammar mistakes.  
>2. I love Grelliam.<br>3. Seriously.  
><strong>

Office Rules

Black carpet, white walls, cold metal desk, dying plant and paperwork. Paperwork everywhere. In the middle of all that stuff was sitting William T. Spears, filling the forms, yawning. He had almost no sleep the last night, which was caused by his wonderful, indefatigable darling. He still felt Grell's warmth, softness, rosy scent and-

„Hi, Wiru~"the flamboyant shinigami stormed in and sat on the desk. „You left early in the morning."

„Although you might not notice it, I had to go to work... just like someone."

„Lady needs her beauty sleep," he giggled and kissed his far too serious lover on the tip of the nose.

„You know that rule," replied William with a frown.

Grell sighed dramatically. „Of course, no affairs in the workplace. But just once..."  
>„No 'buts'."<p>

Grell moved, so he was, despite William's disapproval, sitting on the other's lap, straddling it. „I'd love to... just once... you' forget all those stupid rules and just kiss me – like you do. Passionately, forcefully, concurrently slightly pulling my hair, even though I told you many times not to do it. Then it wouldn't be enough for you and you'd untie the ribbon around my neck. I would be very happy from this turn of events and I'd kiss your ear, continuing on your neck, sucking, biting, leaving marks..."

„Stop this nonsense," interrupted William.

„- yes, exactly what you'd say," Grell smiled like a Chesire Cat. Usually composed and calm shinigami felt something... like a wave of heat, rushing through his body, as the red-haired shinigami talked to him in that seductive tone of his. „After that you'd start to undress me impatiently and I'd do the same. You'd make some space on your desk and we'd end up on it, kissing, touching each other hungrily... the metal is cold, but hell, we wouldn't care anymore~"

William was heavily blushing. „This is inappropriate..."

„...you'd say, but as I'd kiss your neck again, you'd immediately forget your objections. We'd be both panting, in expectation of something...mmm... more~" he moaned the last word, bumping his hips into the other's. William shivered, trying not to think about uneasiness in his vital regions. Grell felt soft pair of lips on his own, but pulled of them. „No touching... yet. ...I'd tease your chest and well... other parts of your georgeous existence... with butterfly kisses, licks and strokes, but then you'd grow impatient and pin me to the desk~ that contrast between the cold metal and my burning, sweating skin... Just that thought sends shivers down my spine..." the red beauty bit his superior's earlobe, drawing blood.

Situation in William's pants was slowly becoming painful and urgent problem, even worse as Grell's hand – just fingertipes – occasionally scratched this area. Redhead's predatory smirk grew.

„I'd gasp for breath, as your finger would slip into me, but uneasiness would turn to pleasure, because you'd find that special spot, which make me see stars and I'd soon beg you to continue – you wouldn't mind yourself..."

Grell seemed to be in some sort of trance and his lover didn't dare to interrupt him.  
>„I'd be very unlady-like, all hot, moaning, craving for your touch... you'd almost came because of this view and from the feeling of my tightness, surrounding you..."<p>

William dragged the red shinigami to longing, mindblowing kiss, but Grell scowled.  
>„No Will. Not yet," he said, but his dreamy expression returned, cat-like eyes full of lust. „You'd start to move... at first slowly, but then increasing your speed, thrusting in me deeply...again, again and again," he groaned, bumping his hips against the hard bulge of his lover. „'Te quiero' I'd whisper, barely able to speak comprehensibly, coming to the absolute pleasure..."<p>

„I love you," whispered William with shaking voice. Now he REALLY needed something – a shag, to be exact.

„- you'd say, reaching your breaking point too. I'd kiss you on the lips, melting in your embrace, mi corazón, and we'd stay like that for a few minutes, trying to catch breath, too lazy to move."

The dark-haired man had serious problems with thinking clearly, so he just pulled the redhead closer and reached for the ribbon, adoring his neck, but Grell slapped his hand away.

„But we just can't – you made it clear earlier, Wiru... 'No affairs at work' – and we must obey the rules, no~?" he got off William's lap and left, leaving his lover dumbfounded and very, very unsatisfied.


End file.
